Dulce imaginación
by StephSmile30
Summary: AU.- En su cumpleaños número 23, Sora nunca pensó reencontrarse con Taichi Yagami, su primer amor y compañero de travesuras cuando niños, bueno, realmente resultaba absurda la sola idea, después de todo él era nada más ni menos que ¡SU AMIGO IMAGINARIO!


_**¡Hooola! ¡Tú! ¡Si tú! Que te estás tomando el tiempo de leer estas líneas, gracias por tu tiempo, y esperando de antemano que te guste la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla, pero bueno, estoy aquí, con esta historia que rondaba mi mente ya desde hace un buen tiempo. **_

_**No quiero hacer larga lo que quiero que sea una breve presentación, pero andaba inspirada ya hace mucho desde que vi ''Un Domingo en Tiffany's'', donde el chico en realidad era el amigo imaginario, me pareció creativo y dije ¡Tengo que crear una historia a base de esto! **_

_**Baah, la inspiración no me duró tanto y terminé desechando el primer capítulo que escribí hace meses (Cabe decir, que era con los personajes de Teen Titans y… que solo había escrito medio capítulo) Tiempo después (Bueno hace unos días) Recibí la noticia de que Digimon tendría una nueva temporada ¡Todo como una continuación del Adventure! Y la inspiración volvió, ¿Y qué mejor que hacer esta historia como protagonista a mi amado castaño? ¡Taiora debía ser! Y bueno, aquí me tienen publicando el prólogo, realmente tengo muchas esperanzas que les guste, llevaba tiempo (demasiado) sin escribir, y he estado tratando de corregir todo error posible, y que no me salga tan largo como para considerarlo un capítulo. Este fue el resultado, no debería seguir escribiendo, de hecho ahora mismo pararé y… ¡STOP! **_

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo), es de Toei Animation y este fic es sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

_**Parque de Odiaba 1991**_

_-¡Y Gool! ¡Esto es grande, amigos! ¡Por primera vez en la historia: una niña ha anotado el gol definitivo para campeonar a Japón! ¡Y todo el mundo en las gradas enloque…hey! _

Nuestra historia empieza así, como varias películas y libros, o tal vez alguna miniserie barata de la tele; un par de niños, un parque, y un juego de empujones a muerte. Bueno lo típico ¿no?

_-Eres un tonto Tai, ¡Vuelve aquí!_

_- ¡Y tú eres una lenta, Sorita! _

_- ¡No me llames así!_

Puede que todo mundo los mirara raro aquel día, pero realmente no les importaba, era su mundo, ellos disfrutaban la compañía del otro y punto.

_-Jaja, ¿Ya te cansaste?- le dijo el niño en tono juguetón_

_-Hemos estado correteándonos toda la tarde, déjame descansar en el césped en paz- agregó ésta en respuesta con una leve sonrisa. Sonrisa que el chico correspondió, y pasó a echarse al lado de su amiga. _

_-Lo sabía, las chicas son unas débiles ¡Auch! ¡No a los coscorrones, Sorita!_

_-¡Que no me llames así! ¡Y retráctate! Las chicas somos muy fuertes para tu información _

_El chico rio en respuesta, le encantaba hacerla enojar, pero esta vez, no siguió la discusión como muchas veces lo había hecho- Hoy cumples 10 años – agregó luego de unos minutos. _

_¿Ah sí? No me digas- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero al notar que su amigo no decía nada, se giró al verlo, éste miraba a un punto indefinido del cielo con las manos tras su cabeza como muchas veces sucedía, pero hoy era diferente, la característica sonrisa que muchas veces lo había acompañado en aquellos momentos no estaba. _

_¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó, después de observar al chico unos segundos más_

_No_

_Mientes, ¡Ya sé! Es por la reunión 'de adultos' que organiza mi madre hoy ¿Cierto? ¿Temes que te obligue a usar traje?_

_No, sabes que ni siquiera estoy invitado_

_Era cierto, su madre le había prohibido llevar a su 'amiguito' a la pequeña cena en la que estarían sus familiares y varios amigos de su mamá, por más que ella le había insistido en que no haría ningún acto de presencia si Tai no la acompañaba, ésta había dado su última palabra, no quería al 'pequeño demonio' (como lo había apodado la mujer) cerca._

_Sora no entendía el porqué, era cierto que su amigo castaño era muy travieso y muchas de aquellas travesuras era cómplice ella, provocando muchos regaños y 'canas verdes' a la Señora Takenouchi, sin embargo aun así con o sin las travesuras de Taichi, su madre renegaba y paraba enojada con el mundo desde que su padre las había abandonado hace ya un tiempo._

_Aunque aún estaba esperanzada en que si el castaño se comportaba bien y usaba un lindo terno (Como el que usaban varios de sus tíos para reuniones y compromisos) su madre lo dejaría quedarse a comer, de lo contrario, sabía lo que le esperaba, unas aburridas horas sentada al lado de primos que apenas veí veces al año, todos enfocados en sus aparatos celulares o no prestándole la suficiente atención, ya que solo era una 'pequeña niñita' como le solían llamar siempre. ¡Ja! pero hoy era diferente, al fin cumplía 10 años, esperaba que los adultos la tomaran en serio y al menos, tener un poco más de libertad, resistirse a ir donde el antipático psicólogo de niños iba a ser una de sus primera obras como ' mujer casi adulta'. _

_-Pues yo le diré que te invite _

_- Te ganarás más problemas de los que ya tienes con ella, y lo sabes_

_- Y tú sabes que no me importa, hoy cumpliré 10, ahora soy mayor. _

_El chico se giró esta vez, su mirada ya no estaba seria, sin embargo, tenía una leve sonrisa, pero hasta aquella era diferente, aun así la miró a los ojos, y Sora por primera vez no pudo descifrar que ocultaba su amigo en la mirada. Lo cual la dejó algo turbada, una sola mirada bastaba para saber lo que el otro sentía. ¿Por qué no funcionaba hoy? _

_-Respóndeme con la verdad, ¿Es por la reunión? _

_Tai bajó la mirada un segundo, pero volvió a levantarla- No Sora, no es por la reunión- se acercó un poco más a su amiga, y ésta se sonrojó, muchas veces habían estado a esa corta distancia, pero desde que vio aquellas 'aburridas teleseries baratas de adultos' (Nombre a cortesía de su amigo castaño) con su madre, había cambiado un poco las perspectivas de ver aquellas situaciones, instintivamente observó curiosa los labios entreabiertos de su amigo, en las aburridas teleseries esta era la parte donde los dos jóvenes se…_

_-Tengo algo que decirte- le dijo el castaño después de ver de reojo la muñeca de su amiga, donde se asomaba un pequeño reloj que ésta llevaba consigo a todas partes, más bien por orden explicita de la madre de la chica, cuando solía ir al parque con él demoraban horas y la mujer se enojaba tremendamente alegando que era peligroso que una niña tan pequeña fuera sola a perderse al parque hasta tan tarde, pero pfff, lo tenía a él cuidando de la pequeña cabello de zanahoria, ¿Qué le podía pasar a su cuidado? Él se había jurado que la protegería de todo mal. Suspiró, esta vez no se quejaría del mandato de la amargada mujer, su tiempo estaba reducido a tan solo unos pocos minutos desde aquí. _

_La pelinaranja lo observaba expectante, esperando a que continuase._

_-Sora yo…_

_Un pitido los alertó a ambos, era el sonido que hacía el reloj de Sora cuando daba la hora en punto, eran las 7. ¡Había anochecido y cuenta se había dado! _

_Bueno, su madre la mataría, eso era seguro._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- le dijo al castaño- Luego me terminas de decir lo que está pasando, ¿Sí? _

_Tai le dedicó una de aquellas intensas miradas que solo lograban ponerla nerviosa y luego sonrió levemente- Tienes razón Sora, más tarde terminamos esta conversación- se levantó del césped y posteriormente ayudó a su amiga a hacerlo, luego le dio la espalda y emprendió camino hacia la casa de su amiga. _

''_Ni su sonrisa es la misma'' pensó Sora que fue tras él a paso lento, por primera vez el camino de venida era silencioso, el castaño ni la miraba, y se arrepintió de haber pospuesto aquello que Tai tanto quería decirle, tenía demasiada pinta de ser importante, avanzó un poco para ponerse a la par unos metros antes de su casa, lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo la guardaba para él, ella era consciente de ello. Tai era la persona más importante en su vida, aún más que eso, era el único que la conocía verdaderamente, ni su madre lo hacía y eso que había compartido los 10 años de su vida hasta ahora con ella, el castaño solo llevaba la mitad y no había alguien en quien confiara más que él. _

_Él correspondió la sonrisa, esta parecía más auténtica que las anteriores, y Sora se sintió aliviada por unos instantes, e hizo algo que siempre hacia Tai aquellas veces en las que ella pensaba que todo iba de mal en peor, como cuando las niñas de su primaria se burlaban de ella por ser una ''rarita'' o aquellas lejanas noches en las que su madre lloraba y lamentaba el hecho de que su padre se esfumara de la noche a la mañana; le cogió la mano. El moreno pareció reconfortarse con aquel gesto, puesto que inmediatamente le correspondió._

_-Sora…_

_-¿Qué, Tai?_

_-Te amo_

_La chica sonrió y con un leve sonrojo asintió para luego volver a caminar, ambos seguían tomados de la mano y aunque la promesa era tácita en aquel momento, supieron que ninguna olvidaría nunca aquello._

_El castaño le dedicó una última mirada antes de que ella tocara el timbre, y al fin pudo descifrar aquello que tanto quería decirle en el parque, y lo que vio la aterró, aquellos ojos castaños que muchas veces la había hecho reír en varios momentos de su niñez, expresaban una tristeza infinita, y lo supo; Tai se estaba despidiendo._

_-¡NO! – le gritó._

_Pero fue inútil, todo pasó a cámara lenta, como cuando caes en la cuenta en que lo inevitable sucedió y aquellos esfuerzos fueron en vano. Que todo fue tiempo perdido, y te quedas en shock al no saber cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, porque sabías que algún día pasaría, pero ¿Afrontarlo? No, no aún, era pronto. _

_Sus pies avanzaron, y los del moreno igual. _

_Al pasar la puerta, Tai había desaparecido._

_Y solo ella, pudo notar su ausencia. _

Y es que amigos, esta era la regla para los amigos imaginarios, en el décimo cumpleaños abandonaban a su niño, después de todo ya entraba en conciencia sobre el mundo y no los necesitaban más.

Él sabía que Sora era madura para su edad, aunque la pelinaranja llorara y lo culpara toda su vida, sabía que estaría bien, es más, sabía que en un tiempo ni se acordaría de él, una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla, cosa que lo sorprendió visiblemente, él nunca lloraba, los seres como él no tenían aquella reacción tan extraña, sin embargo, decidió no darle tanta importancia ahora, solo podía observar a la niña gritar su nombre mientras su madre y varios adultos acudían a su auxilio, ahora era invisible para ella y él pasaría a ser la compañía del próximo niño que le correspondiese.

_Adiós, Sorita. _

_**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechuguitas si quiera? ¿O un buen pan con reviews de por medio?**_

_**Sus opiniones me harían muy feliz (: **_


End file.
